


Like No Queen Ever Was

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Pokémon Trainer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Self-indulgent Six/Pokémon Gym Leader AU oneshot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Like No Queen Ever Was

Katherine Howard walked into the gym, holding her trusty partner Mimikyu in her arms. As the automatic doors shut behind her, she noticed five other women chatting together towards the back.

“Excuse me, are you the gym leaders of this region?”

The closest trainer, dressed in a gold uniform, turned to her.

“Yes, we are! But I’m sorry, we’re not accepting challengers right now. We’re actually waiting on our newest gym leader.”

“Oh! Um, that’s me, actually.”

“Really!” The woman in gold said with her eyes wide. “You’re certainly much...”

“Cuter?” The trainer in red joked as she leaned up against an intimidating looking Druddigon, which made Katherine’s Mimikyu jump out of her arms and hide behind her legs.

“ _Y_ _ounger_ than we expected.”  She corrected with a stern look at the dragon trainer. “But we’re excited to have you. I’m Catalina, and over there, that’s Anne, Jane, Cleves, and Cathy.”

Catalina shook Katherine’s hand as the others gave an assortment of friendly waves and nods.

“Is this your partner?” Jane asked, lowering herself down to Mimikyu’s level. “She’s adorable!”

“Yes, this is Joyce.” Katherine responded, scooping the Pokémon back up. “Say hello, Joyce, these are all our new friends!”

“Kyuuuu.” Joyce warbled, bringing her faux ears down to cover her eyes.

“She...sometimes takes a little bit to warm up to new people.” Katherine explained.

“You’re not a ghost-type user are you?” Anne asked, leaning back and crossing her ankles. “That’s my specialty.”

“Oh, no, no! I use fairy types.” 

“A good choice.” Cathy said with an approving nod, as her Milotic rested his heavy head on her shoulder. “Strong special attackers and a decent defense, a best-of-both-worlds type scenario.”

“I like to think so too.” Katherine responded with a smile.

“Do you mind if we have a battle? It’s been a while since we’ve had new trainers around here.” Catalina offered.

“Not at all!”

“That’s what I like to hear!” She said with a playful smirk. “Now, first thing you’ll notice as a gym leader is that you’ll come up against all different types of Pokémon. Since I’m a steel-type user, this will give you experience fighting types you have a disadvantage against. You ready?”

Katherine pulled a Pokéball from her belt and tossed it repeatedly in her hand, boosting her confidence with a tight nod.

“Ready!”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my original idea, I’ve seen at least one other person do a “Six Queens as Pokémon trainers” thing, this is just my take on it!
> 
> Aragon is a Steel type user, with Aegislash as her main Pokémon  
> Boleyn is a Ghost type user with Banette as her main Pokémon  
> Seymour is a Rock type user with Aurorus as her main  
> Cleves is a Dragon type user with Druddigon as her main  
> Howard is a Fairy type user with Mimikyu as her main  
> Parr is a Water type user with Milotic as her main


End file.
